SUMMARY The rapidly increasing number of antibacterial-resistant pathogens and the emergence of new infectious threats underscore the desperate need for novel antimicrobial therapeutics at a time when the pharmaceutical industry has largely abandoned this area of research and development. Academic research institutions have begun to meet this need, but success will require scientists who are trained to apply the techniques of chemical biology to the study of microbial pathogenesis. The Chemical Biology of Infectious Diseases (CBID) Training Program exploits Vanderbilt?s strengths in chemical biology and microbiology and prepares scientists for the challenges of antimicrobial target identification and drug discovery. Twenty-eight faculty preceptors from seven departments in both Vanderbilt University and Vanderbilt University Medical Center serve as mentors for the Program. Four predoctoral students will be selected each year to receive two years of support during their second and third year of study in the five-year program. Highlights of the training program include formal coursework in both microbial pathogenesis and chemical biology, elective courses for specialized training, a ?mini-sabbatical? research opportunity in a collaborator?s laboratory, research and professional development workshops, an interactive seminar series in chemical biology, an annual research symposium in chemical biology, participation in the infectious disease case conference and antibiotic stewardship program, an in-depth laboratory research experience, and an external internship at a major pharmaceutical company. Research projects emphasize a multi-disciplinary approach that applies chemical biology to the study of microbiology, and students are advised by at least two CBID preceptors. As a result, students who complete the CBID Training Program are well- grounded in a core discipline and sufficiently well-trained in complementary fields to allow them to work effectively in an interdisciplinary environment.